Hoggy Warts
by ThatHalfBloodGirl
Summary: Scarlet thinks that getting thrown into the world of Demigods is enough but no it turns out her real last name is actually Potter, now what will happen. I rewrote the first chapter.


I ran up the hill. My heart race and my tears blinded me. I was at Thalia's tree the whole camp spread out, the big house, the cabins. It all looked so small. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the satyrs playing their pipes. Annabeth was screaming at Percy, he most likely, accidentally set something underwater and Annabeth being his built in mother plus girlfriend (Lucky!), he'd never get the ringing out of his ears.

"Scarlet," Someone probably Leo yelled.

"What?" I yelled back I was pretty annoyed at people right now. I'd just been given the worst yet best news of my short miserable life. I stopped and Leo ran into me I went down. He started laughing, while I did not. I go back to the information that Chiron had just given me; that I have a twin and a mom and dad but my they're all dead except my twin. And now i'm going to a wizarding school (that existed too) and try to defeat the most evil wizard who killed my parents.

"You okay." He said.

"Go away," I say in return

"That's a stupid answer."

"Stupid questions get stupid answers."

"Leo where are you, you said we'd have cuddle time today," ." Says a new voice. Calypso. Man I hate that girl.

"Scarlet, i'm Hagrid come along this is Harry." Said the tall hairy half giant that was picking me up from the drop of point. He pointed to the Percy look alike. Except he had a scar the shape of a lighting bolt on his forehead and he was much skinnier without any muscle.

"Scarlet." I scowled to make sure that my long lost twin didn't just come up and hug me. My short hair was whipping around my head. I had decided that I would remove the blue dye. So my hair was black again. I also took out all of my piercing, except the nose one. I couldn't just take it out. That would be like forgetting about Lucy, and I could never do that. I remembered Lucy's eye (a soft purple color). Or her black hair swirling around him. Then I remembered the job I had to do. We went into a pub called the leaky cauldron. It smelled of old liquor and looked quite shabby. People talking talking loudly and shuffling all around. It was giving me a headache.

"Hay Hello professor Quirrell how are ye." Said Hagrid to a scared looking 20- 30 year old man with a tubin on. When I saw his eyes I knew he was not someone who would give me chocolate (well maybe the poisoned kind). His eyes are pitch black. I know he's not someone to trust; I'll have to watch him.

"I'm fine now who do you have with you ohh is that the the the great Harry and Scarlet potter." He studdard. I was tempted to laugh at his pathetic act of trying to look scared. We walked through the dump. People looked at us as if we were ghosts. I guess we kind of are. We walked to the back of the put and got to a brick wall in the back. Hagrid pull out an umbrella _tap, tap, tap _and the wall opened to ally. It was dark but the light shown through. I touched the wall and felt something sticky maybe a bar fight had happened (I've heard of those.). At the end of the is the most beautiful sight ever. Shops lined the streets going up and down the sidewalk. I saw shops like Mr. Ollivanders wands and a Flourish and Blotts bookstore in all different shapes one was shaped like an ice cream cone!

"But Hagrid, we haven't got any money" Stated Harry to Hagrid who looked very confused on how we would pay for our much needed school supplies.

"Not to worry not to worry we'll go down to Gringotts and pick up some coin." Hagrid said we walked down the street and soon I found myself staring at a huge bank looking thing all white with columns.

"Wow that's massive." I said dumbfounded we walk inside and everything is stainless steel. Then I see these super short ugly things.

"What are those things," I hear Harry whispered to Hagrid

"These are goblins they're the best security that Gallons can buy." He replied we stop at the very end of the bank.

Then Hagrid said ¨Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Scarlet Potter would like an' make a withdrawal.¨

"Ah. And do they happen to have their key?" The goblin replied and Hagrid started patting down his coat when he seemed to have found

"Can I have a second? It's in here somewhere. Here it is! And there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this key. It's about You-Know-What in Vault You-Know-Which." Hagrid spoke

"Fine then let us go then." Says the goblin

I spoke next "where are we going"

"To the vaults¨ Hagrid says " Don't worry it will be fine." we climb into the a big miner basket. it rides down. The cave is even darker than that alley it reminds me of Mammoth cave. As we stop at a door Hagrid pulls out a key and give it to the goblin he takes it and opens the door. I see coins that look like drachmas and other coins that look like the Mark Of Athena coin that Annabeth has. There are also so copper ones. I imagine the Stoll brothers in this place. No a good idea.

"Wow." Harry and I say at the exact same time.

"This is probably the most money i've ever seen." Harry whispers

"Yeah totally," I whisper back it was true. There were stacks upon stacks of coins. We quickly gather everything we need and the miners cart is go down it gets darker and even further to the other door where it is black as Professor Quirrell eyes. It was a massive stone sitting upright. Griphook (It was the name on the golins nametag) took the key and unlocked it, it swung open hinges creaking and all. There was inside was a package. Small and wrapped in a brown cloth. Hagrid scooped it up and we left.

But not before he said "Do me a favor and not tell anyone 'bout this please."

"Don't you worry your secret's safe with us." I say but in reality i'm probably going to tell Leo in our next IM. Let's just say I can be very, very wicked when I want to be.

We are walking around Diagon Alley we had picked up everything that we would need for the this year. The magic wand shop had definitely been the weirdest. But i'm not complaining since I got a sea green wand with ocean blue swirling up the sides. It's so beautiful, it's probably the most beautiful thing I have to my name. We walked and talked Harry explained his home life and living with the Dursleys. They truly did sound wretched. I talked about living in the foster system. It was lovely. Then I saw the most magnified thing ever! An ice cream shop.

"Harry, do you want to have some ice cream come on let's go eat it all!" I sang and ran towards the shop. I got my favorite flavor chocolate. Harry got chocolate strawberry, and of course being the evil girl I am teased him about it having strawberries because no normal teenage boy would want fruit in there ice cream. Hagrid got Harry a owl I was smart enough to know that if I even tried to get one too it would claw my eyes out and if I ever visited Olympus again Athena would never stop talking about it. I saw in the pet store a black cat. I named her Nero which means black in italian. Harry named his owl Hedwig. Hagrid left to deliver the package to the headmaster Professor Dumbledore. We saw platform 10 and 9 but no 9 and 3/4 so after I saw kids with owls we went to speak to them.

"Excuse me but do you happen to know where platform 9 and 3/4.'' Harry asked the woman

¨Yes of course here, watch, Fred you go I love you dear, goodbye." The woman said

"No i'm Gorge how do you call yourself a mother when you can't even tell your own children apart." One of the twins said

"I'm sorry Gorge love you get going." Replied the Woman

"Just kidding i'm Fred love you Mum." Said the boy and ran through the barrier. I closed my eyes and waited to hear a crash, but it never came. He went right though. The others went and so did we. When I got to the other side I saw a gigantic train that could at least fit five hundred people. I went up to the boy who we went through the barrier with. He looked our age.

"Hey, i'm Scarlet and this is Harry thanks for um... Helping us get here." I say

"Wait you're The Twins Who Lived. Cool! I'm Ron by the way." He said

"Yeah I guess we are, but it's not really as cool as you think. Come on let's go find a seat." Says Harry. By the time we get on the train there's only one open. We sit and talk all in all it's nice.

"Trolley coming trolley coming do you want anything." Says a witch pushing a cart full of food.

"No i'm good." Says Ron pulling out 4 sandwiches which looked like corn beef. I however jumped up and grabbed all the chocolate that I could hold. Then gave her a few of the brown coins. When I got back down I had A LOT of chocolate. (I LOVE chocolate) We offer Ron some and he took thanking us over and over again. (Harry gave me the last piece of chocolate; he's good in my book)

"No prob." I say feeling good about being so nice. Just then a girl with frizzy brown hair appeared in the doorway.

"Have any of you seen a toad because a boy named Neville is looking for it." Said the girl and we all shook our heads.

"Oh are you the potter twins, I read about you in a book about magic. Can any of you do magic and what happened to your glasses?" She said and proceeded to walk over and said "Oculus Reparo_._" Then Harry's broken glasses fixed themselves.

"Wow the only spell I've ever tried was a dud my brothers gave me to make my rat Scabbers change to yellow." Said Ron

"I'm Hermione Granger, who are you." She said looking at Ron.

¨Ron Weasley.¨ Ron said shortly,

"I've got to go and help Nevile, if you see him please call out."

"Will do, bye, nice to meet you." Said Harry and I waved while Ron just muttered "Show off."

When she left and a boy walked in with bright blonde hair, unnerving gray eyes and a weasel typeface. Which I recognized, he was a legacy of Ballona.

"So if you the potter twins." He said looking right at Harry's scar. "Then why would you be sitting with this filth? Come and sit with the real wizards." Draco said.

"I think I can make my own choice, thank you very much but these are my friends." Replied Harry.

"Fine." Says the boy and flounces out of the compartment.

Ron says, ¨Thanks,¨ almost looking like he's going to cry.

"No prob, but next he tries that he'll have a knife in his throat before he can say 'I'," I growled.

"I'm going to get on my robes on." Says Harry quite awkwardly

"Me too," Ron said.

"I'll second that." I followed

"Hey I was second." Ron says

"Fine, i'll third it."

"Much better." Ron called as he walked to the bathroom and Harry fallowed. Changing in the compartment the robes are all black and white and ugly and had a skirt! In other words I do not like the robes, there also itchy too. We get off the train and we hear.

¨First years, first years over here.¨ Called a familiar voice. And we walked over to it. Hagrid. "Hiya, Harry, Scarlet get on the boat." So we did and sail to a gigantic castle which I know holds many secrets and adventures.


End file.
